A Little Bit Longer
by musicalbroadway
Summary: Miley finds out she has a disease and doesn't know how to handle her new life style, that is until she meets Nick Jonas. Can Nick help Miley see that she can be normal again? couples: Niley
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey everybody, I hope you enjoy my new fanfiction. Why will be updated today or tomorrow, I definitely have not forgotten about it. This story is kind of inspired some personal things as well as this Miley interview. She was talking about having hypoglycemia, except in this fanfiction I'm going to change that to diabetes. Also this is eventually going to be a Niley fic, I think that's everything. I hope you enjoy my new fanfic, also Friends Not Food I hope this doesn't sound too much like "You Don't Even Know" , that's not my intention. Also this is a HM fic not a real life one, so these are the characters as they appear on the show. Also in this fic Robbie Ray and Lilly's mom just got married, Jackson is away at college. Miley, Lilly and Oliver are 15 years old. That's everything I think.**

CH 1:

"Come Miles you promised mom and you're dad that we'd call them if you weren't feeling better."Lilly begged her new step sister. Their parents had gotten married the previous weekend and were now on their honeymoon leaving the girls at the mercy of Roxie. Lilly was had come to make sure Miley was ready for school only to find her in bed too drained to go to school for the third day in a row.

"I told you I don't want to bother them, I'll be fine."

"Fine, then I'm getting Roxie."

"No. Don't do that. I'll go to school." Miley told Lilly jumping out of bed to close the door before Lilly could leave to get Roxie. She knew Roxie would call her dad and Heather and that they'd try and come home early. She didn't want them to cut their honeymoon short because of her.

"Are you sure you're okay to go to school?"

"I'll manage; can you just go get me another bottle of water?"

"But you've already had 3 since last night"

"Lilly please just do it and remember don't tell Roxie." Miley was trying not to yell at Lilly but she was running out of patience.

"Fine just remember Oliver's mom is going to be here to pick us up in 15 minutes."

Lilly left Miley to get changed. Miley dragged herself to the bathroom that she shared with Lilly, and took a good look in the mirror, her skin was pasty and she 

had bags under her eyes despite the fact she had done nothing but sleep for the last three days. She knew that she had no business going to school today but if that would keep Lilly and Roxie off her back then she'd do. Her dad was finally happy and she wasn't going to let him call his honeymoon short just because she probably still wasn't over that flu that she had had a few weeks back. She got dressed quickly before Lilly had the chance to come back upstairs and ran downstairs to eat before Oliver and his mom got there.

"Miley are you sure your okay?" Lilly asked her for probably the 5th time that day.

"I'm fine." She snapped at Lilly, she knew that she meant well but she just wanted Lilly to leave her alone.

They walked to their next class, History with Mr. Corelli. Half way through class Miley realize that something just wasn't right. She felt dizzy and the room started 

spinning, she heard Oliver ask her something that she could not make out, she tried to respond but found that she couldn't. The last thing she remembered was Lilly telling the teacher to call for help, everything faded after that.

She woke up still disoriented, still feeling dizzy and tired. She heard the sound a machine beeping, felt an IV line in her left arm, opening her eyes she realized that she was in a hospital.

"What happened?" Miley asked noticing Lilly and Roxie beside her bed.

"You passed out in history class and the nurse called 911, I rode in the ambulance with you. Oliver wanted to come but they wouldn't let him out of school."

"Do they know what's wrong with me?"

"They won't tell us until your Dad gets here" Roxie chimed in.

"You called them, I told you I didn't want to bother them"

"And look where that landed you. Besides we didn't tell your dad anything, the nurse gave the ambulance his contact information and the doctors called him."

"How long until dad gets here?" She was desperate to get out of this place and go home, ever since her mom died she hated hospitals and avoided them at all costs.

"Lilly and I were about to head to the airport when you woke up, you're dad and Heather's flight is suppose to land in an hour."

"Can Lilly stay, I don't want to stay here by myself."

"Can I?" Lilly begged Roxie

"Fine, but don't leave this room, this hospital's live a maze and we don't need you getting lost" **(AN: that totally happened to me one time at the hospital)**.

An hour later Roxie was back with Robbie Ray and Heather, both looking very worried.

"Daddy, you're here. " Miley exclaimed as he went over to her bed side and gave her a big hug. The trip was the longest she had been away from her dad since her mom died.

"We got on the first plane back to LA when the doctor called. Bud, why didn't you tell us you weren't feeling well, we would have came home right away."

"I thought that I was fine and I didn't want to bother you guys. Hey where did Roxie go?"

Roxie had left while Miley and her dad were being reunited.

"I think she went to go find the doctor. She wouldn't tell us anything over the phone, only to get here as soon as possible and that we'd talk once we got here." Heather told her from behind her dad.

"She wouldn't tell us anything either"

Just then Roxie came back with the doctor. Miley was nervous to hear what the doctor had to say, if everything was fine she would have just told them, she 

wouldn't have made them wait for her dad or told her dad to come how as soon as possible.

"I'm Miley's dad, we spoke over the phone. Do you guys know what's wrong with my daughter?"

"Well as you know she passed out in school. The EMT's checked her blood sugar and it was over 700, normal is around 150. We checked again once she was brought into the ER and got the same reading."

"What does all of this mean?" Miley asked the doctor, although she was afraid to hear the answer.

"It means you have diabetes."

**AN: Clift hanger, I know I'm evil. Seriously though, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of my new fanfic and please, please, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I hate to ask for reviews but I need to know if people really want me to continue this, so please, please review or I'll think that people don't want me to update anymore. I don't think 5 or 6 reviews are too much to ask for. Anyways I hope you all like the first chapter. I know I said "Why Me?" would be updated the other day, I have half of it written but I'm kind of stuck so bare with me. I hope to work to have it done by the end of the week. So here is chapter 2, enjoy and please review. Miley's going to meet Nick in a few chapters. **

CH 2:

_"Well as you know she passed out in school. The EMT's checked her blood sugar and it was over 700, normal is around 150. We checked again once she was brought into the ER and got the same reading."_

_"What does all of this mean?" Miley asked the doctor, although she was afraid to hear the answer._

_"It means you have diabetes."_

"What?"

"Diabetes, it means your pancreas isn't producing any insulin, which your body need in order to use the glucose you get from food."

"But Miley's never had this problem before how is it that now all of a sudden this is a problem?"

"According to your step sister you had the flu a couple weeks ago, right?" the doctor asked Miley who was fighting back tears, all Miley could do was nod her head.

"Well instead of fighting off the flu, your immune system destroyed the beta cells in the pancreas that produce insulin."

Miley started to cry harder, causing Robby Ray to go over to her bedside and take her in to his arms. Miley felt like she was 5 years old again crying her dad's arms, but she felt too sick to argue.

"So where do we go from here?" Heather asked the doctor so Robby Ray could continue comforting his daughter.

"Miley's going to have to be admitted for tests and until we can get her blood sugar levels stabilized. Right now we're administering insulin through her IV but at some point we'd like to take her off it so we can make sure that Miley can take care of herself and you and your husband know how to help her. She'll have to be given multiple injections a day."

"How long?" Miley finally spoke up

"What?" the doctor asked her

"If I do everything you all tell me, how long will I have this?"

"I'm sorry Miley but you're going to have to live with diabetes for the rest of your life." This caused Miley to start crying again. Robby Ray tried again to comfort her but ultimately he left Miley with Lilly so he could go join Heather and Roxie, who had left the room to talk with the doctor. They figured that that would prevent Miley from getting upset.

"I feel like a stupid baby" Miley finally told Lilly

"Miles you're not acting like a baby, this is a huge blow. It's okay cry. And if you ever need a shoulder to cry on you've always got mine or Oliver's"

"Promise?"

"Always sis." Lilly told her giving her a hug.

Later on that night

Robby Ray walked back into Miley's hospital room. She had been sleeping since he first went back into the room after talking to the doctor. Visiting hours were long over so Lilly and Heather had gone home hours ago but he had insisted on staying with Miley. He wouldn't be comfortable leaving her in the hospital by herself, if anything happen he wanted to be there. He had been sitting there only a short while when a nurse came to check on Miley. He saw that she need to check Miley's glucose levels, so as much as he wanted to let her sleep he gently shook her awake. He watched a look of pain flash across a barely awake Miley's face as the nurse pricked her finger for blood.He wished more than anything that he could take away all the pain she was in. Nothing hurt him worst then to see his little girl in pain.

"190, a little high but much better than last time I checked." The nurse told them before leaving the room

They sat there in a comfortable silence before Miley finally spoke up.

"I'm sorry for ruining your honeymoon."

"I told you Miles you didn't ruin anything, your much more important to me and Heather then some stupid trip. Your health is the most important thing okay. We're going to get you the best doctor and everything, okay?"

"Whose you find will be fine daddy." Miley desperately wanted to stop talking about it and just forget that she had diabetes. She knew her dad, Lilly, Heather and the rest of her family and friend would never treat her the same way again. She desperately wished that her life could go back to normal has normal as someone who doubled as an international pop star could be. She didn't even want to think about what would happen to Hannah or she could ever be Hannah again. She'd ask her dad but she was afraid of the answer.

"You know bud its okay to talk about it and be upset and angry." He told her desperate to get her to talk to him but his only response was silences. He sat there watching Miley playing with the material of her hospital gown until she finally fell back to sleep an hour later, so after he too feel asleep in the chair next to her bedside.

**AN: So that is chapter 2. I hope you all liked it, Nick should be coming into the story soon. And remember please, please review or I won't know that people are readin**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey everyone, the reviews were better this time but I'd still really like to have more. I start work tomorrow (on my birthday, ugh) so I'll try and update as much as possible but it probably won't be as much as I'd like. Have you all seen Miley's new album cover? Isn't it so pretty, I think its prefect and I can't wait until July 22. Also Nick should come in the next chapter or two. I think that's everything, enjoy chapter 3.**

Chapter 3:

It had only been three days, but Miley was already hated having diabetes. All she wanted to do was going home, back to school and go back to being normal. She knew everyone meant well but she was sick of all her friends and family walking on egg shells around her. Lilly and Oliver had come to see her every day after school but it still wasn't the same, even Jackson was being nice to her when he called. Yep, she couldn't wait for everything to get back to normal. What she definitely wasn't looking forward to was having to give herself shots several times a day. Earlier in the morning Dr. Greene, the new diabetes doctor her dad had gotten her, and a nurse had shown her how to give herself shots and had her practice on an orange( An: I don't know if that's true but I've heard that before) and she wasn't looking forward to doing that to herself. She was going to have to get over that fear real soon though.

The one thing that kept her sane since all of this started was the headlining tour that Hannah would be going on once school was over later this month. She could wait to get back on the road and focus of her music for a few months. She only hoped that her dad would let her go, he was taking this whole thing worse than she was and if she knew anything about her dad it would be a long time before he let her do anything by herself again.

5 days later, Miley was finally free. 3 days earlier the doctors had finally taken her off the IV, so they could make sure that Miley, her dad and Heather knew how to take care of her and give herself the medicine without any problems. Once they were satisfied their ability to do that they finally agreed to let her go home, and she hadn't felt more free in her life. She hated being cooped up in the hospital and was happy to be going home.

**AN: Short, I know and there isn't any speaking but I kind of just wanted to capture Miley's feelings on everything going on. The next chapter will be longer and I think that's when Miley will meet Nick. I hope you all really like this story and if you do please let me know it by reviewing, I know people are reading because this story has gotten lots of hits and people have put it on alert and in their favorites. So please, please review, it will be a great birthday present to come on tomorrow morning before work and see a bunch of reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**An: Thank you sooooo much for the reviews, they really were a great birthday present. They really made me soooo happy. In this chapter, pretend that Good and Broken is a Hannah song, it's one of my favorite Miley songs so I'm including it :). By the way, did you all see the picture from Miley's new music video? It looks like it's going to be awesome, I can't wait. I'm getting so excited about all the Miley and Jonas Brother stuff that's coming out this summer. Anyways here is chapter 4, enjoy and please review :) **

**P.S. 7 things is available on iTunes, everyone go buy it and support Miley : )**

Chapter 4:

"Come on dad, I'll be fine. I'm 14 years old I can take care of myself" Miley never thought she'd see the day that she had to beg her dad to let her go back to school, but hear she was. It had been a week since she had gotten out of the hospital and her dad was still treating her like she could break at any second. At first he had told her she could go back to school once he was sure that she was a 100 recovered from her hospital stay, but now her dad and Heather had decided that since there was only 3 weeks left it would be best for her to just finish the semester with a tutor. They figured that way she wouldn't have to worry about catching up or having to give herself shots in school until the fall. She knew that they meant well but it felt like they didn't trust her. They watched everything she ate, made her checked her blood sugar like a hundred times a day and then wouldn't even let her give herself her meds , they had becoming completely overbearing. That's why she wanted to go back to school, she didn't care if she had a lot of catching up to do, she just needed to get out of the house and away from her dad and Heather. Plus they wouldn't be able to be like this on the tour, Miley planned on keeping the revelation that Hannah Montana had diabetes away from the press as long as possible and if her dad kept hounding her it was going to give her away real quick. Only the tour director and her agent knew what had been going on the past few weeks, the band that she would be opening with didn't even know and she was planning on keeping it that way.

" Are you sure?"

" Yes, Lilly's in all of my classes. If anything happens she knows how to deal with it. I'll have all the things the doctor gave me in my backpack and you can talk to the school nurse and make sure she knows about everything. Please, I can't stand being cooped up in here." She told her dad giving him her best pouty face that she knew he couldn't say no too.

" Fine, but your cell has to be on at all times and if you don't feel well, go to the nurse."

" Thank you sooo much Daddy, you have no idea how much everything being back to normal is going to help." She told him, giving him a big hug before she ran up to her room to get ready for school tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning they spent an hour in the nurse's office with her dad and Heather making sure the nurse and school was aware of Miley's situation before her dad finally felt. Schooled end up going better than expected because it was finals time most of class time had been spent reviewing, so she did not miss much work and all her teachers were very understanding. Most of the kids were very understanding as well, even Amber and Ashley left her alone when they ran into her during the day.

With the exception of having to go to the nurses office several times to take meds, everything was pretty much normal, which Miley liked, finally something was back to the way it had been before.

* * *

After school that day her dad picked Miley and Lilly up so that they could change into Hannah and Lola. They were eager to meet the new up-and-coming band that would be opening up for Hannah Montana this summer. Miley had heard great things about them but had not met them personally.

They arrived at the studio where tour rehearsals were going to be held. They had just entered the studio when an energetic hyper boy, maybe 3 or 4 years older than them rushed over.

"Oh my gosh your Hannah Montana." Stating the obvious while bring her into a big hug.

"I'm Joe, that's my brother Kevin" he said after letting her go

"Hey." Responded the boy that Joe had just pointed to.

"And over there is Nick." Joe told her point to a curly haired, shy looking boy who was sitting at the edge of the stage messing around with an acoustic guitar. The boy's only response was a small smile, and then he went back to playing his guitar.

He did look cute, and looked to be her age. He look up again, smiled at her and waved, she was about to do the same when a voice in the back of her head said "don't be silly Miley, a guy like that could never like a freak like you." So true Miley thought to herself, what kind of guy would like a girl with a stupid disease like her?

She was soon broken out of her trance by the tour director who was anxious to get things started.

"…..Get off your seat  
On your feet  
Raise your hands  
Feel the beat  
Let it go  
Lose control  
Feel it in your soul  
Don't you know what you can do  
If you have faith in you  
Let's not be invisible  
There's no red light in life  
Just go  
We can  
We can break out of here  
Jump on over there  
Where the air is clearer  
We can  
We can forget the pace  
Win in our own race  
Become a broken chain  
We are broken chains  
Good and broken  
We can, we can, we can, we can, we can  
We can, we can, we can, we can, we can  
We can, we can, we can, we can, we can  
Good and broken"

Miley sang the last verse of the song, she had been at it for 4 hours rehearsing the songs for the concert, practically none stop dancing. The Jonas Brothers, that was the name of Nick, Kevin and Joe's band hadn't even started rehearsing yet.

"Hey, Mike (that was the tour directors name) do you think it would be alright if I took a break?"

"Yeah, Hannah I was about to start working with the Jonas Brothers anyways. Are you alright?" Mike was the only one in the room, other than Lola, who knew how her condition.

"I'm fine" she told them going to sit down.

"Are you sure?" Nick asked her "You don't look so good."

"I said I'm fine." She snapped at them, grabbing her bag and running out of the room.

"I'll go after her." Lola told everyone before following Hannah out of the room.

* * *

" Hannah?" Lola asked as she opened the huge dressing room that they had given Hannah.

"In here." Hannah called from the bathroom.

"What's matter?" Lola asked her entering the bathroom, there she found Hannah with her back against the door and her arms wrapped around her legs, holding something in her hand.

"It's nothing." Hannah told Lola when she tried to take the object from her hands.

"Come on just let me see it, got it." Lola's said finally wrestling it out of Hannah's hands. She looked at the object, realizing it was the blood sugar meter that the nurse had taught them all to use it the hospital.

"52" Hannah finally said, obviously telling her the number she had gotten when she tested moments before. Lola knew from what her mom and step dad had told her that that was very low

"Dad's going to kill me. The one time he's left me alone and I let something like this happen"

"Come on Miles, he knows this going to be adjustment." Lilly told her finally dropping the Lola/Hannah act and giving Miley one of the juice boxes that had been in the bag of supplies.

"It's because of all the dancing, the doctor warned that exercise would do that but Hannah needs to be able to dance."

"Miles, you'll work everything out. Everything will be fine, you've got to believe that." Lilly told her sister, giving her a big hug.

"It's just so hard"

**An: so that's chapter 4, it was extra long so I hope you all enjoyed it. I have work all week and I want to try and get out of my writers block on "Why Me?", so this story might not be updated this week, I'll do my best but no promises. You guys did a great job with Reviews last time, keep it up and please review again. It really does mean so much : ) **


End file.
